dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** California ***Illinois ****Chicago ** *** **** ***New York **** New York City *** Texas ** * * * * * Dhor * Oa * Tamaran * Vega Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** * ** *** *** **** * ** * ** * Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Batman * * * The Joker Locations: * ** * ** ** *** ** *** ** *** **** *** ** | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Justice League of America/Justice League Detroit/Justice League International/Justice League Task Force/Extreme Justice ** Animal Man ** Aquaman ** The Atom (Ray Palmer) ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) ** Big Barda ** Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) ** Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) ** Booster Gold ** Captain Atom ** Captain Marvel ** Crimson Fox ** Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) ** Doctor Fate (Linda Strauss) ** Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) ** Elongated Man ** Fire/Green Flame ** Firestorm ** The Flash (Barry Allen) ** The Flash (Wally West) ** G'nort ** General Glory ** Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ** Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) ** Guy Gardner ** Gypsy ** Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders-Hall) ** Hawkwoman (Sharon Hall) ** Hawkman (Carter Hall) ** Hawkman (Fel Andar) ** Ice/Icemaiden ** Lightray ** Martian Manhunter ** Metamorpho ** Mister Miracle (Scott Free) ** Orion ** Phantom Stranger ** Power Girl ** Red Tornado ** Rocket Red #4 ** Rocket Red #7 ** Steel (Hank Heywood III) ** Superman ** Triumph ** Vibe ** Vixen ** Zatanna Other Characters: * Amazo * Amos Fortune * The Cadre * The Conglomerate * The Construct * Demons Three ** Abnegazar ** Ghast ** Rath * Despero * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Light (Arthur Light) * Doomsday * Eclipso * The Extremists * Felix Faust * Guardians of the Universe * Hyperclan * Injustice Gang of the World * Injustice League/Justice League Antarctica * The Joker * Justice Society of America * The Key * Lord of Time * Manhunters * Maxwell Lord IV * New Gods ** Darkseid ** Glorious Godfrey ** Metron * Oberon * The Outsiders * The Privateer * Professor Ivo * Reverse-Flash * Royal Flush Gang * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Seven Soldiers of Victory * Snapper Carr * Starbreaker * Starro * United Nations * Xotar the Weapons Master Locations: * Detroit ** Justice League Compound * Happy Harbor ** Secret Sanctuary * Justice League Embassies * Justice League Satellite I | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Justice League Villains ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * * * * ( ) * * ** , , , , , * * * * * * | Notes = * "Secret Origin: Star-Seed" is reprinted in the Secret Origins Featuring the JLA collected edition, JLA: The Greatest Stories Ever Told and the JLA Deluxe Edition Vol. 1 hardcover. "Star-Seed", "Lost Pages: The 'New' Superman meets the JLA!" and "Day in the Life: Martian Manhunter" are reprinted in the JLA vol. 1 trade paperback collection. *"Lost Pages: The 'New' Superman meets the JLA!" chronologically takes place between pages 5 and 6 of ''JLA'' #5. | Trivia = *The policeman on page 1 of "Star-Seed" is based on Stan Lee as he looked ca. 1975. For some reason, his name tag states his name as a rather nonsensical "LFF". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Files